Confessions in the rain
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! YAOI Hiroto x Midorikawa! I deeply love this pairing and I wanted to try writing some more YAOI. I'm not very good at it and it's just something that popped up in my mind. The title explains it all! I hope you like it! Read and review please! I don't own Inazuma Eleven! Enjoy! xoxo


_**~ Confessions in the rain ~**_

**One shot: Midorikawa x Hiroto, aka HiroMido**

Normal P.O.V.

Midorikawa was practicing by himself at the riverbank. It was evening and the street lanterns were the only thing that kept the soccer field lightened. Midorikawa wore his Inazuma Japan outfit and dribbled forward towards the goalpost.

''Yosh…'' He muttered, before he swung his leg behind and gave the ball a hard kick.

The ball slammed against the upper lat of the goal. The green-haired boy growled and walked towards the ball.

''What's wrong with me these past days? I can't keep my mind focused.'' The greenette murmured to himself.

He knew perfectly what was wrong, but he wouldn't admit it. It would probably ruin a lot.

''Oi, Midorikawa!'' He suddenly heard a very well-known face.

Midorikawa turned around and saw Hiroto, waving on the green of the riverbank.

''H-Hiroto.'' Midorikawa stammered.

Hiroto made his way down.

''You're still on it, I see.'' The red-haired boy said with a smile.

''A-Ah.'' The younger teen replied.

''Don't overdo yourself.'' The redhead said with a smile towards his best friend.

Midorikawa looked up and look away afterwards.

''I-I won't.'' He replied.

Hiroto observed him.

''Is something wrong?'' He asked.

Midorikawa looked up with a shocked expression.

''Why would you think that?'' He replied.

''Well, you seem bothered by something these past days.'' The red-haired boy replied.

The younger teen blushed and looked away.

''I-It's nothing, really.'' He replied.

Hiroto didn't seem to buy it.

''Come on, Midori-chan. I know you so well. Don't lie to me.'' He replied.

The greenette blushed by hearing his name pronounced like that.

''M-Midori-chan?'' He replied.

That nickname brought back memories. Memories of him and Hiroto back in Sun Garden, when they were both young. The time they were inseparable. It brought tears in the younger teen's eyes. Hiroto's eyes widened by seeing it.

''I-I'm sorry if it was rude to call you like that.'' He quickly said.

The greenette shook his head and smiled.

''No, it's okay. It just brings back … memories.'' He replied.

Hiroto fell silent and let his glare rest on his best friend.

''We've known each other for a long time now.'' He said.

It was like he red Midorikawa's mind. The younger teen's eyes widened.

''A-Ah.'' He replied.

Hiroto smiled.

''A lot has happened too.'' He added.

Midorikawa swallowed and thought back at the days he was in Gemini Storm and that Hiroto was chosen to be The Genesis. He still looked up to his best friend. He still felt second-rank when he was around him. The greenette turned his gaze down and swallowed again.

''Midorikawa, what's going through your mind now?'' The redhead asked the younger teen.

Midorikawa didn't answer, but turned around.

''I-I still need to practice.'' He replied.

Hiroto smiled, even though Midorikawa couldn't see it.

''Can I join?'' He asked.

Midorikawa kept silent again. Finally, he took a deep breath.

'' … Please don't.'' He replied.

Hiroto's eyes widened. He still looked at the younger teen's back.

''Why not?'' He asked.

'' … Just leave please.'' The greenette said, while he felt tears burning in his eyes.

That's right. He's second-rank. The bottom soccer team of Aliea Academy to be precisely. He didn't deserve Hiroto's company. He shouldn't come near the ex-captain of The Genesis. And he had to put him out of his mind.

''Midori-chan, you're acting really strange lately. Please tell me what's wrong.'' Hiroto demanded.

Midorikawa turned around and glared with narrowed eyes at his friend.

''Wasn't I clear? LEAVE!'' He hissed.

Hiroto's eyes widened again. This wasn't like Midorikawa. This was more … Reize-like.

''Midori-chan … '' Hiroto said compassionate.

''NO! No more Midori-chan! Just, go away.'' The greenette said back.

Hiroto turned around, hurt. The two of them stood with their faces both towards another direction.

''Ryuuji, are you still thinking about Aliea Academy's rankings?'' Hiroto asked, still not facing Midorikawa.

The younger teen's eyes widened and Hiroto heard him gasp. The greenette didn't reply, but bald his fists. At that point, a loud rumble was heard and a thunderbolt lightened the sky. Then, raindrops started to fall in a furious pace. In three second, Midorikawa and Hiroto were soaking wet. Hiroto turned around and looked at Midorikawa's back, while raindrops made their way from his hair to his chin.

''Midorikawa, answer me!'' The redhead shouted.

The greenette squeezed his eyes and teardrops started to run down his cheeks and mingled with the rain.

''Midorikawa!'' Hiroto shouted.

Midorikawa turned around, still facing the ground.

''I-I don't deserve to be around you.'' He started.

Hiroto's eyes widened.

''What …?!'' The redhead replied.

''I'm just a loser from the lowest team of Aliea Academy. I possibly can't be seen with the most powerful person of Aliea Academy.'' The younger teen continued.

Midorikawa's fist shook from all the emotions that took the better of him. He fought to keep his tears back.

''I can't believe my ears.'' Hiroto said shocked.

In three passes, he reached the greenette. He laid his hands on the other teen's shoulders.

''Midori-chan, look at me.'' He demanded.

The greenette looked to the side, avoiding Hiroto's glare. The redhead grabbed the other's chin and turned his face towards him.

''What's bothering you more?'' Hiroto asked.

Midorikawa closed his eyes.

''I-I can't tell you.'' He replied.

''Midori-chan, cut it out already!'' Hiroto replied irritated.

Midorikawa freed himself from the redhead's grip and took a couple steps back, before turning around.

''I told you. Leave already.'' The greenette said.

''I won't.'' Hiroto replied stubborn.

Midorikawa walked back towards the ball and kicked it with all it's might. He felt Hiroto's glare in his back. He ignored it. Then, the sky was lighted by a huge thunderbolt, followed by a hard rumble. Midorikawa crouched down and yelped. Hiroto immediately walked towards his friend and wrapped his arms around him.

''I didn't knew you were scared of thunderstorms.'' The redhead said with a smile.

''I-I'm not.'' The younger teen replied back.

Then, another loud rumble was heard and before he knew it, the ex-captain of Gemini Storm buried his head in the redhead's chest. Hiroto laid protectively an arm around him.

''Shh...'' The ex-captain of The Genesis said soothingly.

Midorikawa's eyes widened. He shouldn't allow himself to do this towards his friend. But he just couldn't push him away.

''Just … a little longer.'' The greenette said blushing, while his voice was a bit muted by Hiroto's chest.

Hiroto smiled and said nothing. He just rubbed the younger teen's back, while the rain kept soaking them.

''Hiroto, why haven't you abandon me yet?'' Midorikawa asked.

The eyes of the redhead widened by hearing the question.

''Why should I? Just because you're from Gemini Storm. I really don't care about that. We're both on the same team now! We share the same team members, the same team name and the same soccer ball on the field. And even if we weren't, I would never leave you alone. You're my best friend and I really can't live without you.'' He confessed.

The greenette's eyes widened completely.

''H-Hiroto.'' He stammered.

Hiroto stroke his hand over the green locks of the ex-captain.

''Well, what is it that is bothering you?'' He asked.

Midorikawa looked to the ground and blushed heavily.

''I-I simply can't say it.'' He replied.

Hiroto chuckled.

''Why are you blushing?'' He asked.

''Be-Because…'' Midorikawa stammered.

''Well?'' The redhead asked teasingly.

''Because I love you! There, I said it.'' Midorikawa shouted.

Hiroto's eyes widened and he let go of the younger teen. This action caused much panic by the former Gemini Storm captain.

''I-I knew it. I shouldn't have said it.'' He said.

He quickly stood up and turned around, but Hiroto grabbed his wrist.

''Wait.'' The ex-captain said.

The greenette turned around. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

''I don't wanna hear it. I know you don't feel the same. That's impossible. You're the amazing Kiyama Hiroto and I'm just … Midorikawa Ryuuji.'' He said.

Hiroto smiled.

''You're not just Midorikawa Ryuuji. You're MY Midorikawa Ryuuji.'' He replied.

The younger teen's eyes widened. Hiroto pulled him back to the ground and wrapped his arms around the confused boy. Midorikawa started sobbing and wraps his own arms around the redhead too.

''I-I love you!'' Midorikawa said, with tears in his voice.

Hiroto rubbed his back.

''I know, Midori-chan.'' He replied.

Midorikawa pulled back a bit, so he could look his friend in the eyes.

''Please, let me stay by your side forever.'' He whispered.

Hiroto couldn't resist it anymore. He bend forwards and pressed his lips gently on the greenette's. The greenette tensed, but relaxed and kissed back. The redhead licked the younger teen's under lip and asked for entrance. At first, the ex-captain was insecure, but when Hiroto rubbed his thumb over the greenette's cheek, he gave in and let the Genesis captain explore his mouth. After a while, Midorikawa lingered for more and kissed back with some more force. His worries and insecurities faded away and he went up in the moment. After three minutes, they let go off each other and gasped for air.

''Midori-chan, I love you.'' Hiroto said, while he rested his forehead against the boy in front of him.

Midorikawa smiled back.

''I love you too, Hiro-kun.''

_**~ Then End ~**_

**Mamera: I know, it's laaaaaaame. But I wanted to experiment a bit with Hiroto x Midorikawa. I promise more will follow! I hoped you enjoyed this one. xoxo**


End file.
